The Unwanted Path
by J. Turbo
Summary: Harry finds himself having the worst summer ever at Privet Drive, and he's dreading his return to Howarts because of the events that happened at the end of his 5th Year. What will happen when he does return and discovers new feelings he has for Hermione.
1. The Worst Summer

Foreword: This is my first story on here. Please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or things that have to do with Harry Potter.

Another summer had come, and another time unwillingly spent at Privet Drive for Harry. Though this summer was different for Harry in that he felt deep down that this was for the best, not for the safety of himself but rather him being able to get time away after the events that had taken place earlier during his fifth year at Hogwarts and the events inside the Ministry of Magic. Harry couldn't help but feel deep regret not only for what happened to his friends, those he cared about most, but for what could've happened that night. They could've been killed, and all because of his actions.

Still Harry found himself feeling worse for what did happen, Sirius' death. Over and over, Harry kept playing the thoughts of that night inside the Ministry and his actions that led to death of Sirius, the person he came to look at as a father, a person he came to love. "Why couldn't you have just opened his gift? Why couldn't you have just not been so rash?" Harry found himself continually asking himself these questions as he lay inside his room in the Dursley's house. He had taken to confining himself within his room for most of the summer, as he just couldn't break the guilt he was feeling within.

Harry couldn't help but feel he was destined to be alone in life. His time spent confined in his room was that of deep reflection as he realized everyone he ever loved had been killed by the same group, Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But Harry couldn't help but feel even worse by the fact that he knew the fate of Voldemort lied in his hands, as he was the only one with the ability to kill the person who had taken so much out of his life. The thought of facing Voldemort brought chills to Harry as he couldn't fathom how he'd ever be able to beat the most dark wizard ever.

Though Harry wanted to just forget it all, to be able to just be normal, he found it impossible. He couldn't escape the fact not only of what had happened, but what he was destined to face. Though nobody saw it as Harry's fault to what happened inside the Ministry, Harry couldn't help but think this to be false. "They don't know, they didn't cause their friends to get hurt and someone to get killed," Harry thought aloud each time he thought on the subject. Though Hermione and Ron had sent letters telling Harry not to reflect on that night, to forget it and that it wasn't his fault as they went willingly with him, Harry felt they were just pitying him, thinking to himself, "they didn't cause anyone to get killed. What would they be saying if someone they cared for or loved deeply had been killed that night because of me?"

Harry's sleep gave no ease or comfort to thoughts and fears Harry had during the day. His dreams would often consist of thoughts of the night inside the Ministry, of flashbacks to events that happened that night and himself playing over and over his friends being hurt and even worse, the death of Sirius. Worst of all though, Harry was having fictional dreams as well of his friends Hermione and Ron yelling and screaming at him saying, "you nearly got us killed! You stupid fool, and you killed Sirius!" It's these fictional fantasies that would cause Harry to awake from his dreams, often in a cold sweat. Each and everytime he woke he often couldn't help but thinking, "that's what they really want to say, to tell me how stupid and idiotic I was for causing them to get hurt and to get Sirius killed." Each and every night the dreams took an even deeper and deeper toll on Harry, sending him into a near depressional state and making him feel the worst he had ever in his life.

The summer drifted by slowly, and Harry for the first time in his life found himself almost dreading his return to Howarts. He couldn't face those he had nearly gotten killed, those whom he felt he had caused to be hurt because of his actions, all which could've been prevented by simply opening a gift. "Why didn't you just open it? Why couldn't you have just opened the damn gift!" Harry found himself continually yelling this phrase inside his head, causing him to go into an even deeper emotional state. Harry deeply wished he could just escape his worries and fears, even if it meant never seeing his friends or those he cared about most in the world ever again.

Harry found his only relief to be seeing movies out in the muggle theaters. He found the movies and films to be small worlds he could escape and imagine that maybe one day, his life be just like that of films in which everything came out correct and everyone lived happily ever after. But Harry knew he was just kidding himself, as he knew that never be the case. One evening, Harry had just finished seeing a particular movie about a young couple who had fallen deeply in love despite their varying backgrounds, and went to go on to live happily ever after. Harry found himself oddly intrigued by this movie, as he wondered to himself, "maybe one day I'll be able to love someone, and they'll be able to survive. Who knows, maybe it could happen if you do defeat Voldemort, after all you have beaten him before. Maybe you could find someone?" Harry just shrugged it off, thinking he'd never be able to defeat Voldemort, not anytime soon that's and that he'd never find someone who loved him. However it still struck him as deep down, he felt it could be possible.

That night, for the first time during his summer Harry fell asleep happy. He had a dream that night of himself with a girl, falling in love and being able to know he'd never lose her. He saw himself and the girl living happily ever after and sharing their lives together. The dream progressed on and on until Harry suddenly awoke and realized he knew this girl. "Wait a second why am I dreaming of her and me, why am I dreaming of..." But before Harry could finish his thought, an owl was tapping on his window with a letter, from Hermione.


	2. Confused Thoughts

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews so far everyone! I greatly appreciate them. I've updated two new chapters. Hope you like them.

Harry got up from his bed to open the window and let the brown owl in that had carried Hermione's letter. He quickly untied the letter, and the owl took off into the night. The letter was most unexpected, especially after what had just ensued in Harry's dreams. He tore open the letter and began reading the contents.

_Dear Harry,_

_Why haven't you written all summer? Ron and I are very worried about your lack of response, and we wonder whether it has to do with the night in the Ministry. Harry, you must realize and accept that what happened that night was not your fault. We all followed you on our own free will realizing the dangers, and you were only acting out of worry and love for Sirius. _

_Harry please, I beg you, write back. We're worried, I'm worried. Please Harry, I care for you and can't stand seeing you this way. Please write back. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"Typical," Harry mumbled to himself. He didn't plan nor want to write back anytime soon, and quickly tossed the letter to the side. He received the sympathy letters from Ron and Hermione at least once a week. He didn't want to hear what they had to say because they weren't him, and they couldn't tell how he felt. Though, Harry did feel a little odd with this one due to its timing, as he had just had an odd dream about Hermione and himself.

Harry asked himself, "why did I dream of myself and Hermione like that? I...I don't think of her, Hermione, in _that_ way. Maybe I should respond." However, that idea quickly died as Harry could only imagine himself writing, "Dear Hermione, you told me to write and well hear it's, I just had a dream about you and me in love together." Harry knew he wasn't going to be doing this anytime soon and quickly returned to bed.

Harry began wondering though what would happen if he did write back, even though he knew he wouldn't. What would Hermione say? What would she think? Harry began thinking then found himself saying, "but that doesn't matter anyway, you don't think of her that way, or do you?" But Harry didn't have time to answer himself as he fell asleep.

"Oh Hermione you're so beautiful," Harry confessed to Hermione, as they sat outside enjoying the sunset. "You're my world, and without you, I don't know what I'd do," Harry told her. They both sat together, hugging and sharing the moment.

"Harry, I cannot imagine myself without you," Hermione told Harry, to which Harry quickly smiled. "Hermione I love you," Harry confessed.

Harry bent his face down, and was about meet Hermione's lips when he suddenly awoke and found himself kissing air. "What in the world was that about! What are these dreams supposed to mean?" Harry was at a loss for words, as he had now had two love dreams about Hermione in one night, not to mention the letter she had sent oddly enough. And to confuse Harry even more, another owl had appeared at his window with another letter from Hermione.

"What in the world, that's two letters in one night, with all this happening nonetheless. What's she spying on my dreams or something?" Harry quickly opened the window, untied the letter, and quickly began reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is getting stupid and ignorant. Don't pretend that what either I write or others write to you is junk or not the truth. Harry we do care and we don't hold you responsible in anyway for what happened. This time I'm not asking you to write back, I'm telling you to write back. _

_If you don't respond, I will send an owl every hour, every day until you do. And I know how your uncle is with owls._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

"What in the world is up with this girl? She wants me to write back, okay I'll write back then and see how she likes it." Harry quickly snatched a piece of parchment and quill and went at it. "She wants to hear from me, well now she will!" Harry wrote furiously until he was through. He picked up the finished letter and read it over:

_Hermione,_

_You want me to write, well here it is. I don't think you or anyone who has written to me about what happened that night has a clue right now. You have no idea what I feel and what I'm going through. Please leave me alone, you and all the others, it's bad enough that I have to return to school in two weeks and have all those people gawking and gossiping about me. Your just a stupid girl who keeps sticking her nose way too deep into others personal business, trying to inject your stupid book knowledge. Go read a book or something, maybe that will clue you in to how I feel. Now for the last time, leave me alone!Harry_

Harry quickly tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and told her, "Take this to that girl Hermione. Go. NOW!" He didn't know why he yelled at Hedwig, he just did. Hedwig quickly left, leaving Harry alone in his room.

"That should take care of her and those stupid dreams I've had." Harry thought to himself. Though the subject of the dreams still lingered on his mind. Why was he dreaming of love, especially with Hermione? "It has to be that stupid movie I just saw. Yeah that's it, it just was stuck on my mind, and _she_ just happened to be thrown into the mix. Yeah it's nothing really," Harry told himself over the matter.

"I just need to get it off my mind. Yeah that's it. I'll go see another movie and that should put an end to this nonsense." Harry told himself over the subject of his dreams. He quickly got up, changed, and headed out to the theater.

On the way, Harry began thinking of the letter Hermione had sent him and the spark of anger it caused inside him. "Who's she to tell me what to do, and demand me to write back? Does she think she's my mum or something? Think I can't handle myself or deal with something on my own? Why can't she just stay out of others business for once and stop trying to add her stupid comments? Well she wanted to me to write, and I gave it to her. That should shut her up." Harry thoughts kept swirling and causing him to fume that he didn't realize he had reached the theater.

Harry quickly looked over the movies playing and decided he needed something action wise to get his mind off things. "Yea a good action movie should kill those stupid dreams and all that mushy crap," Harry thought to himself. He decided on the new war movie that had just came out. He quickly got his ticket and headed into the theater.

The movie hit the spot for Harry, as it had action and gore. Everything he wanted to get his mind off that _other _subject. He headed for the Dursley's in a good mood, believing he had squashed all that earlier nonsense.

However, things only became worse when he saw what was waiting for him when he reached his room. "Another letter! What the heck now?" However, Harry calmed down when he recognized it was Ron's owl, Pig. He opened the window, and took the letter from the happy owl, who seemed never to have a care. "Wish I could be like you and never have to worry about a thing, always happy all the time." Harry unrolled the parchment Ron had sent and began reading:

_Harry,_

_What in the world did you write to Hermione? She just arrived here at the Burrow and I've never seen her more upset. She quickly ran and hid in a state of tears. Harry she really cares for you and only meant well. She can't, nor can I, stand seeing you like this in a sulking state. What has happened to the Harry we know and like? Please Harry just apologize to Hermione, saying you weren't yourself or something when you come here to the Burrow. Look forward to seeing you soon._

_Ron_

"Now he's on her side! Well that figures because of his little crush on her. What a fool." It had also completely slipped Harry's mind that Ron had invited him earlier that summer to the Burrow. However, he wasn't going to be going anytime soon. "Fat chance I'll be seeing you two soon. Good grief!"

Harry quickly took out some parchment and quickly wrote a letter in reply to Ron. He had finished, and quickly read the finished work:

_Ron, _

_I will not be seeing you at the Burrow this summer. I've had a change of heart and do not want to come, nor will I accept to go. I will also not be giving out any apologies to anyone anytime soon. Goodbye._

_Harry_

"That should take care of that matter." Harry told himself, as he waited for Hedwig to return from her previous delivery, knowing she be here soon since Hermione had gotten his letter. He waited around, still fuming yet he didn't understand why. "Hermione and Ron are my friends, maybe they really do mean what they say?" Harry quickly shrugged this idea off, leaving it to that they, "only want to feel sorry for me."

Harry glanced over to window to see that Hedwig had returned. He got up from his bed to quickly take the letter over to her, and have her get on her way quickly so that Ron didn't have any ideas that he'd still be going to see him. "Quickly take this to Ron at the Burrow," Hedwig blinked in acknowledgement, but Harry could tell she was upset over him yelling at her. "Sorry about earlier," Harry told her.

Hedwig quickly took the letter and set off into the night. All the drama that ensued that day had left Harry unaware that it was already night. All the day's events had left him exhausted, and he quickly changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed.

"Those letters should keep those two off my back for now at least." Harry thought to himself, knowing though Ron would have no part of him not going to the Burrow. Harry was expecting to see Pigwidgeon there in the morning with a letter from Ron, telling him they were coming to get him anyway, even if they had to drag him away.

However, morning came and no letter had come. And the next few day passed without a single owl post. Nothing. Zero. Harry was beginning to wonder maybe if they had forgotten him, or if he had really struck a nerve. "Who care's though," Harry thought to himself, "this is what you wanted, to be left alone." Harry was pleased enough, for now, with the repsonse he had given himself.

The days slowly passed, now with only one week remaining before his return to Hogwarts. Suddenly though something struck Harry's mind, how was he going to be getting his school supplies and getting to the King's Cross Station to get onto the Hogwarts Express? He had almost always gone with Ron and Hermione, and had always gotten his books with someone, except his third year. Harry began wondering if maybe he should send an apology to Ron and Hermione, as he knew the Dursley's wouldn't take him anywhere for anything for _his _school.

However, Harry's mindset changed when he realized how he had gotten his supplies on his own in his third year. "The Knight Bus! That's it, I can take the Knight Bus up the day before to Diagon Alley, and get my supplies. Then I'll just stay the night in the Leaky Cauldron." Harry was glad he thought of this, as he hadn't planned on apologizing anytime soon.

Harry laid down in bed that night to go to sleep thinking how he'd show Ron and Hermione how he didn't need them for anything. "I can take care of myself. Yeah, that'll show them, I don't..." and Harry was quickly asleep.

Harry was now inside the ministry, along the path he had taken the night that had caused him so much pain. He was alone, or so he thought until he looked forward and saw a body lying on the ground. "Hermione!" Harry yelled out as he quickly rushed to her side. She laid there unconscious, bleeding, and looking as if she were dead. "No, you can't be dead. Not now, no Hermione! I lo...I...I love you! You can't leave me! This is all my fault! You can't die!"

Harry quickly awoke from his dream, sweating all over and breathing deeply. He had another dream of Hermione.


	3. Unexpected Occurences

"Another! Why...why in the world again, now? I thought it was that whole movie thing that caused this, but I haven't seen any sappy love movies lately. Then what caused this?" Harry thought to himself. He couldn't understand these two dreams he had of love, with Hermione nonetheless.

This latest dream made Harry even more confused. It couldn't be the movies that was causing his dreams, as he hadn't seen any all week. Was his mind trying to tell him something? Did he feel that way and just not know it? Harry couldn't come up with a solution to the dreams.

As the days went by, Harry fell deeper and deeper into thoughts of the two dreams he had of Hermione. Through all the explaining he could do, he still couldn't come up with an answer for why he had the dreams.

Harry felt even worse though by the fact that he hadn't received a letter from either Ron or Hermione since he sent his last letter declaring his intentions not to go to the Burrow. Harry couldn't understand why they hadn't written something, as he told himself, "they sure could write something when I didn't want it." Even though he didn't really want their letters, he couldn't help but feel a little selfish in at least wanting something from one of them saying they acknowledged his decision, or even that they'd see him on the Hogwarts Express. "I'll see them soon enough, so I'll have my answer soon. That's if I decide I want to see them."

Harry's last day at Privet Drive consisted of him gathering all his belongings and getting ready to summon the Knight Bus. The Dursley's paid little attention to the fact that Harry would be leaving. Harry even wondered if they even knew he was still there, as he was usually gone by this time of the year.

As Harry gathered the last of his belongings, his photo album dropped from the books he was carrying. Harry picked it up, feeling odd as to whether or not to view the contents. He slowly opened the album, and the first picture he saw was of himself, Hermione, and Ron, all smiling and beaming in the picture. It had been taken during there second year. Harry quickly scanned through the photos, and something struck his attention at the back of the album. He noticed there was a new picture.

Harry hadn't put any photos in the album all summer, though when he came to thinking about it he hadn't really looked at the photo album that summer at all. He hadn't looked at it since he left Hogwarts for the summer. The new picture was of him and his godfather, Sirius. Harry took the photo out of the cover to have a closer look of his godfather and himself beaming in the photograph.

As he took the photo out, he noticed there was writing on the back. It was a note written by Hermione. Harry quickly read the note:

_Harry, _

_I know how you must feel right now after having just lost your godfather. I'm truly sorry for your loss. I hope this picture will help you focus not on the loss of your godfather, but on the good times you and him shared together. Harry, you gave your godfather the chance to spend nearly the last three years of his life free from Azkaban. You presented him with the one gift he wanted most of all, to be with you._

_Harry, Sirius cared for you deeply which is the reason he came to your aid on the night he was killed. He gave his life for the safety of yours. _

_If you ever need anyone to talk to Harry, please write. I care for you, and I hope that in time you will be able to go on with life as normal._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry felt a single tear roll down his cheek. Through all his grief and anger towards his friends, he never had taken the time to see how they truly cared for him. He suddenly realized that it was he, not the others, who had caused himself so much grief and anger over the summer. He allowed himself to continue focusing on the negative that he had made it impossible for himself to open up to the chance of healing.

Harry couldn't help but think his friends would never talk to him again after the way he had treated them. He had nearly said everything he could to give them the impression he no longer cared what they thought. He couldn't help but feel he had gone too far this time with his temper.

"This must be why they haven't written to me. They must have had the last straw with me and decided they no longer want to be my friends. It's my own fault I guess." Harry felt deeply saddened. He felt now that he had lost everything in the world.

"I wish I could apologize, but they'd probably just throw any letter I send into the fire. Why did I have to go and make a mess of things?"

Too add to it, Harry felt even worse that it was Hermione who had written the kind words on the picture, and was the one who had given him the picture. "I've treated her terrible all summer. I've ruined everything between us now. I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me." Harry thought to himself.

"All she tried to do this summer is help get me through this, yet I just kept pushing her away like the rest of them." Harry felt he would now never have any friends again, and he faced the prospect of going to Hogwarts without anyone who liked him at all.

He gathered his photo album and placed the picture of him and Sirius carefully back inside. He decided to look at the good times he had spent with his friends in the past.

Harry came upon a picture of Hermione and himself alone. He suddenly realized what a beautiful girl Hermione had become. "I can't believe I treated something as beautiful as her in such a way as I did. All she wanted to do was help, but I had to go and feel sorry for myself. Things will never be the same."

Now that he was to never be friends with Hermione again, Harry realized his true feelings for Hermione. Without thinking of her as the girl with books loaded over her back or the girl whom had been best friends with, he saw Hermione in a different light. "She's...well...um er...gorgeous. There I said it, okay. She really is, _beautiful_."

Harry knew it was all for naught though, as she would never forgive him for the way he treated her. He just wished he could find out what they were thinking of him, and why they hadn't sent him a letter.

Harry couldn't help but feel he'd never get the answer. Then suddenly he had an idea overcome him. "There still may be a chance for me to find out if they do still possibly have any care left for me, or if they do in fact hate me. It may not be to late to see if they'd accept my apology." He would enact his plan on the ride to Hogwarts.


	4. New Feelings

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope your enjoying the story to this point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter.

Harry couldn't believe he had overlooked the idea for so long, as it was so obvious as he had done it many times. "I'll use my invisibility cloak and listen in on what they say!" Harry exclaimed. He hadn't thought to use the cloak until just then. Now he'd be able to hear what they truly felt towards him.

However, Harry had one problem. "How will I get into their compartment without them seeing me get in through the door?" But Harry had overlooked something again. "They're prefects! They'll be in the compartments for the prefects for each house. I just have to get there early enough so I can be in there before they arrive."

Harry knew the plan could easily fail, but at this point it was his only option, and the only possibility in possibly saving his friendship with Ron and Hermione. He knew he'd have one chance, and that was it. He had to be perfect.

The last two days of Harry's summer holiday passed quickly. The Knight Bus ride went well, at least when compared to what Harry had experienced the two other times he had ridden on it. He had gotten all his books and supplies for the classes he was now taking, as he had gotten good enough marks in his O.W.L.'s to continue with the classes he needed to become an auror.

The day had come though now for Harry to enact his plan. The train for Hogwarts was leaving at noon, so Harry planned to arrive at 11:30, as he knew Ron to be typically late to the train. Harry arrived at King's Cross station and onto the platform, and quickly got onto the train. He ran into an unexpected problem, his trunk. What would he do with it? Where could he stow it so Ron and Hermione wouldn't see it? After all, he wanted them to think he wasn't on the train. Then he saw someone and knew.

"Hey Colin!" Harry yelled out, as he just saw Colin Creevey pass. "Harry. You called out for me!" Colin exclaimed. Harry quickly got to the point of the conversation and asked Colin, "I have a favor to ask, could you take my trunk into your compartment and watch it for me?" Sure enough, Colin agreed, and without questioning Harry's intentions.

With that issue solved, Harry quickly moved to the front of the train. He glanced at his watch and it read 11:45. He quickly stepped into an empty compartment, and put his invisibility cloak over himself. Halfway to the Gryffindor prefects compartment, Harry saw to his horror that Ron and Hermione were stepping into the compartment. "Oh no! My plan it's ruined, I won't be able to get in without them seeing the door opening."

However, to Harry's surprise both Ron and Hermione exited the compartment and started walking his way. Harry quickly squeezed against the wall, Ron coming within an inch of his nose. "That was close, too close." Harry thought to himself.

Without wasting time, Harry quickly headed toward Ron and Hermione's compartment on the train, and saw an empty space on top of the luggage rack. He quickly crawled up into it and waited. He glanced down at his watch again and saw that it now read 12:00 and that they'd be leaving any second.

As the train started moving, Ron and Hermione reentered the compartment. Harry quickly turned attentively towards them and heard Hermione start talking. "Oh Ron where could he be? I hope he made it to the train."

Ron quickly replied, "don't worry so much about it Hermione. I'm sure Harry is fine. I bet he just got onto the train right at 12:00 is all. Besides, I thought we agreed to give him some space."

Harry quickly perked up, as this is what he had come for. They were starting to get into the good stuff now, and Harry thought to himself, "Here comes the information I'm waiting to hear."

"I know we agreed to give him space Ron, but I'm still worried about him. We haven't had a decent letter from him all summer, nor have we seen him since we were last here at the station before the holiday. I just hoped nothing happened to him." Hermione said to Ron.

"Oh Hermione you worry too much. Harry can take care of himself, he's proven that much to us. He had a lot happen to him this year, he just needs some time to himself to sort things out is all." Ron quickly replied.

Harry liked the sound of what he was hearing so far, as they didn't sound mad at him or anything, but the opposite as they were truly worried about him. Harry listened attentively for the next few minutes as Ron and Hermione continued over the issue of Harry and what he had gone through just earlier that summer. He quickly became even more attentive when the subject of his letters came up.

"I just hope he didn't truly mean what he wrote in those letters. It's not like Harry. Sure he does react a lot to things, but never has he gone that deep." Hermione told Ron. "I just hope he realizes we're giving him space by not replying, and not thinking that we no longer want to be his friend anymore."

Harry beamed at hearing this. They didn't hate him, they didn't despise him, they truly did want to be his friend. Harry heard all he needed to know that soon he'd need to apologize to both Ron and Hermione. Now he just needed a chance to get out of the compartment without them seeing the door slide open.

Ron and Hermione continued discussing Harry, and Harry could still see how worried Hermione was. "I can't believe she's that worried over me. I never knew I meant that much to her." Harry thought to himself.

Hermione continued talking to Ron saying, "oh I just hope he got onto the train, I knew we should've sent him a letter. I knew we should've told him we'd see him on the train. Now he hasn't even come, he isn't even going back to Hogwarts. It's all my fault." Hermione was on the verge of tears when Ron burst out saying, "I told you he probably just got onto the train late. I'll go find him just to show you."

Ron quickly got up and slid the door open and exited, forgetting to shut the compartment door. "Here's your chance! Quickly, go now!" Harry told himself. He gave a quick glance at Hermione and saw tears streaming down her face. Harry couldn't help but feel terrible, as it was his situation that had put her this way. "You'll make it up to her soon enough." Harry told himself, but for now he needed to get out while he had the chance. He started sliding down the luggage rack when all of a sudden Hermione burst out screaming "Harry!"

Harry's invisibility cloak had caught hold of a hook on the luggage rack and slid off, revealing his body. He didn't have a chance to react as Hermione jumped up quickly and embraced Harry in a huge hug, knocking him off his feet.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, I'm so sorry for what has happened all this summer..." Hermione confessed to Harry, but he quickly cut her off saying, "Hermione you shouldn't be doing any apologizing. It's my fault. All of this. I acted like an idiot this summer blocking you all out. I was too stupid to realize that all of you were only trying to help. I'm sorry for the way I was to you all this summer. I just hope you'll still be my friend and let me back into your life."

Hermione began crying again, but it was out of joy this time. She quickly replied to Harry, "You'll always be in my life Harry, always." She embraced Harry in another hug again, laying her head on his shoulder. Harry unsure of what to do, began patting her head with his hand.

Harry was not quite sure of what to say, but he enjoyed the feeling of standing there embracing Hermione. He wasn't sure why, but he just liked the feeling he got from the situation. Harry broke the silence when he said, "Hermione, there's something I need to tell you."

"What's it Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her and said, "Thanks, for everything, but most especially the picture. All summer I had just been sulking around, thinking everyone was just pitying me and not telling me what they wanted to say, but I discovered the picture you had placed in my photo album, and it changed my entire perspective. It really meant a lot to me, and I just wanted to thank you for way it helped me." Harry bent forward and kissed Hermione on the cheek to show his thanks.

He stepped back after kissing her on the cheek and was startled by a discovery. Harry saw Hermione differently. She wasn't just this girl who was his best friend and always carrying books around, but she was a young, beautiful looking woman.

She looked back at Harry and was beaming at him, when she suddenly said, "Oh Harry!" And she quickly stretched forward and started kissing Harry, not on the cheek, but on the lips.

**A/N: **Next update coming soon. Please review more! Thanks!


	5. What a Day

A/N: I know it has been an extremely long time since I last updated, and I bet many thought I had stopped writing the story. Well I'd just started college and I didn't have the internet for the longest time (very long story with the dorms), and so I couldn't update and such. So I'm very sorry for the long delay in updates, hopefully though now I should be able to update often.

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any of the characters and such.

Chapter 5- Discovering New Feelings

Harry and Hermione didn't have time to react to their kiss, as the moment they separated Ron came through the cart door.

"Harry mate! Finally you've returned. You don't understand how worried Hermione and I have been over you!"

Harry smiled and replied, looking towards Hermione and saying, "Oh I think I have some idea." Hermione blushed crimson at this, Ron though none the wiser to what was going on.

"It's just so good to have you back Harry, I'm...we actually are really so-" but before Ron could finish his sentence, Harry cut him off saying, "It's ok, like I told Hermione already you shouldn't be doing any apologizing. It's me that should be doing the apologizing. I've treated you two terribly over the summer, it's just that I've had so much happen and discovered so many new things in my life that I felt I had almost reached the breaking point. I'm sorry for the things I've said and done."

"It's okay mate, Hermione figured you'd gone through a lot and that was the reason for your mood," Ron replied to Harry.

Harry was glad that things now seemingly were back to normal between his two best friends, except for the kiss. Harry couldn't help himself from reliving the incident over and over in his head, so much that he didn't realize that he was already in the Great Hall watching the Sorting Hat separate the first years into their houses. Harry wasn't quite sure what the kiss was for, as he didn't know if it was a kiss of joy to see him or a kiss out of liking him more than a friend. "If it was just a kiss of joy to see me, she would've just kissed my cheek," Harry told himself, which in a way made him happy. Though he didn't want to say it openly, he did have a feeling that his view of Hermione had changed, ever since he had started having the dreams of her in the summer. "I mean she has always been there and it just seems I would notice how beautiful she is," Harry thought to himself. Though deep down, Harry felt that he had liked Hermione for a long time, as she had always been there and he just never took the time to realize.

Harry though still needed certainty for his answer. He'd need to talk to Hermione alone, and find out just what was meant by the kiss. He had to know for certain how she felt about him, because in a way he was certain about how he felt about her. He knew he liked her, and he knew he viewed Hermione now as someone who could be "more than a friend," someone who could be his girlfriend.

Getting to Hermione though wasn't easy for Harry. It almost seemed as if she was avoiding him seemingly, as every time he tried to get near to talk to her, she would go the opposite direction. And Harry didn't want to ask Ron to help because he knew how Ron felt about Hermione. Harry figured he'd try and corner her one last time before he went up to bed for the night, but failed when he saw Hermione go out the portrait hole. "I give up," he told himself and sulked off to bed. Soon though, he'd have to tell Hermione how he felt.

....................

"WHACK!" Harry had stumbled out of bed and slammed his leg against the floor, unaware that he had fallen asleep so close to the edge of the bed. However, none of the boys were the wiser to Harry having fallen out his bed, as they were all sound asleep. Harry was just about to crawl back into bed when he heard a noise coming from the common room. He got up to see what the noise was and was surprised to see Hermione sitting alone by the fireplace, crying. Harry quickly got dressed and exited the boys dormitory.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked Hermione, stunned as to why she was sitting alone so late at night crying. Apparently she hadn't heard Harry coming as was startled as she screamed out, "Oh Harry! Um... I have to be getting to bed, night!"

"Wait, Hermione. Don't leave, why are you avoiding me so much right now?" Harry asked, as he was startled to see Hermione get up so quick to leave.

"Harry I really have to be getting to bed now, it's, I've got a lot of homework to do tomorrow that I forgot about!" Hermione replied, looking for any excuse to get away from Harry.

"Hermione I know that's a lie. You've never forgotten to do homework. Why are you so keen on not talking to me?" Harry asked her, stunned as to why she was so wanting to get away from him so badly.

Hermione had returned back to the common area, and replied to Harry, "It's just that, oh I can't stand knowing..." and Hermione trailed off, starting to cry again.

Harry quickly approached Hermione and tried to console her, asking, "What is it Hermione? You can tell me I won't hurt you or anything."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, tears streaming down her face and said, "You've been looking for me to tell me off for kissing you and you want to tell me it was nothing."

Hermione started crying more after saying this, Harry though quickly replied, "That's not what I was trying to get you alone for Hermione." Harry then paused, thinking over in his head if he wanted to tell her know how he felt. It was now or never thought. "I wanted to tell you how amazing that kiss was, and how much it meant to me."

Hermione quickly looked up at Harry and asked, "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Hermione I mean it, your amazing. This summer made me realize how much I care and think about you in my life. I know you may not of taken that from my letters, but inside I was being torn apart with my feelings for you."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione quickly replied, grabbing him into a tight hug in the process.

"Hermione, there's something I want to ask you"

"What's that Harry" Hermione replied to his question.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've liked you for so long Harry, I was always just so afraid of what would happened if I displayed my feelings. Today on the train, it just made me realize how close I was to losing you this summer that I couldn't wait any longer."

Harry quickly replied, "Hermione, I won't ever be leaving you as long as I'm yours."

Hermione and Harry kissed, embracing each other now as a couple. Hermione though suddenly realized something as she asked Harry, "What are we going to tell Ron?"

Harry thought for a moment and replied, "I was thinking we'd keep it a secret for a while, from everyone not just Ron. I know how long he has liked you, I just feel right now if we kept it to you and me it be better for the both of us."

"I think your right Harry. We'll keep it between us only, we'll have to be careful though where we snog though."

"Geeze Hermione already thinking about how often we're going to kiss and where?"

Hermione quickly shot back, "Why yes I have, and right now happens to be one of them." And then she grabbed Harry by the shirt and began kissing him.

"When you want something Hermione you sure know how to get it," Harry said after they had separated from each others lips.

Hermione blushed and then replied, "Of course I do, like I know how to make you wanting more, so I'm going to bed now."

And as she got up, she gave Harry a deep, long kiss, saying, "Good night," after they had separated.

Harry just sat there at the sofa by the fire, thinking to himself just how different his life had become in the span of 24 hours. He had started the day wondering if Hermione and Ron would ever talk to him again, only to have the day end with him having Hermione as his girlfriend.

A/N: More updates to come soon! The more reviews the better and faster I can get the updates!


End file.
